Guitars, Blondes, and a Coffee Shop
by Alyxa Margeaux
Summary: A barista, a musician, heartbreak, coffee, tea, healing, cookies, and most importantly, DemRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really adore the pairing of DemRoku. So I've decided to do a little story about the two. There will be coffee, heartbreak, healing, and most importantly, DemRoku. :)

* * *

><p>Picture this. A small blonde barista, holding a platter of espressos in one hand, and plate of a variety of muffins in another. He smiled brightly, the expression reaching the blue orbs that served as eyes. He frolicked over to a table of three, never once losing his balance. One with long blue hair and an x-shaped scar upon his face, another with gray locks and a menacing stare, the final man with dull blonde hair, that fell a bit past his shoulders. They stared at the boy who was delivering their order, their assorted colored eyes devouring his form. It was sickening how the shady blue ones undressed him, how the amber tinted orbs fantasized how to make the boy scream, and how murky green eyes sliced into that pale skin, savoring the cries of agony coming from its form.<p>

"Demyx," A female voice broke in, momentarily shattering the undivided attention of a sandy haired male from the table and the boy. He shook his head, breaking the train of thoughts, and turned to her. She smiled and flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Please mellow down your music. This is a coffee shop, not a rock concert." She quietly berated, then returned to behind the counter.

Funny, the male didn't even notice his plucking of the guitar strings had turned violent. A few patrons sighed in relief as he returned to a more 'pleasurable' pace and rhythm. He looked back to the table after a moment to see the boy was now gone from that point, but now standing to his left, a few mere inches from his face.

"Hey, don't let Boss Lady get you down. You're doing fine." Pale lips whispered, and Demyx felt his features grow into a small smile.

"Thanks," he dared a glance at the name tag. "Roxas." The sandy blonde beamed at putting a name to such an adorable face, his playing sped up as well, producing a super happy atmosphere. A few guests glared in the direction of the two.

"Shh," The small blonde murmured, in a tone barely audible. "She'll fire you." He warned. "Or worse, never have you back."

"Sorry," Demyx could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "I got excited." He beamed. The small blonde rolled his eyes in response.

"You're so random." The boy grinned and then left Demyx to play for the customers, taking his position behind the counter.

So maybe he was overreacting to the three men from earlier. He couldn't picture anyone else with the blonde but himself. He played a continuous variety of mellow songs for the rest of his shift, content with having spoken to the boy who unknowingly stole his heart.

"Roxas." He spoke to himself as he pranced down the street. "That's an adorable name."

* * *

><p>"The guy who was playing the guitar earlier, he was pretty good." The small blonde commented, his arms elbow deep in dish water, as he scrubbed the mugs and platters the customers of the day used. His companion was mixing the batters for the next day's muffins and croissants. She also whisked about some cookie mix, holding the bowl in one hand and the whisk in the other, she stirred the semi-solid until it was at a likeable consistency.<p>

"Yeah, Demyx has been begging for me to let him play for a while now." She placed the bowl down and dropped the whisk upon the blonde's stack of dishes he still needed to wash. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize him," The auburn haired girl continued, grabbing the batter she just mixed and opening the refrigerator. She placed the mixture within before returning to the counter to fetch the others. "He comes here all the time." The girl finished stocking the fridge, and began cleaning up the workspace that was littered with flour, egg shells, fruits, and chocolate chips.

"Really?" Roxas turned around at this, a bit shocked at hearing her say so. "I guess I'm in my own world so much, I didn't notice." He returned to his cleaning, thrusting his hands into the lukewarm soapy liquid, retrieving the sponge in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Sora on the brain?" the girl giggled, amused at herself, as she wiped up the flour on her cutting board.

Roxas scoffed, "Sora, he's been so bipolar lately. And he's always hanging out with Riku." The blonde frowned as he continued washing the dishes, only a few left. "Riku this, Riku that. Why can't it be Roxas this, Roxas that."

"Roxas," the girl said as she grabbed a few paper towels and swept the berries and chocolate chips into the trash, "I know better than anyone that Sora always puts his friends first."

"Sorry, Kairi," Roxas finished up with the dishes, having placed them all on the drying rack, washed his hands, and then continued. "I just wish he was home more often, said he loved me at least a few times more, and acted like he was actually happy to see me." Roxas threw the paper towels used to dry his hands in the trash bin. His blue eyes showed sadness, "He doesn't even give me a signature Sora glomp anymore, but practically tackles Riku to the floor every time we see him when we are out."

Kairi ran her rag over the counter once more for good measure and then turned to Roxas. "Roxas, Sora loves you, but," She hesitated, "He just may not love you as a lover anymore." Kairi sighed, "Maybe just as a friend."

Roxas sighed, clenching his jaw together to attempt to hold back the wave of emotion wishing to escape him. "You really think so, Kairi?" He managed, his voice a bit shaky.

"I think you should talk to him." She threw her rag into a basket of other soiled clothes and turned to the door. He turned and smiled at him, tossing him the keys to the establishment. "How about you lock up for once tonight? But remember to be here bright and early at five to let me in." Kairi grinned, and saw the blonde allow himself a small smile, before leaving him to himself.

The small blonde locked up the small café, and left the establishment, still pondering what his auburn companion had said about Sora.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, there it is. Hope you readers out there enjoyed it. DemRoku FOREVER. Please, Please, super please review! I'll give you one of Kairi's cookies she's going to make. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, Seems as if I'm the only DemRoku fan out there. :(

Demyx: They're SO CRUEL!

Alyxa: *Consoles Demyx* "It'll be okay. I'm still going to update this, even though no one wants to read it."

* * *

><p>The tall boy with sandy blonde hair sauntered in the café. He had nothing, no guitar, no laptop, and no book. He was the least prepared person entering a café that the small blonde had ever seen. He had to admit, seeing the careless way of which the musician carried himself, made Roxas grin. Demyx beamed and Roxas wondered if this was his usual disposition or if he reserved smiles like that for certain people. The small blonde mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thought. He was in a committed relationship for god's sake. The grin that spread on his lips resisted his mind's control.<p>

The tall boy with sandy blonde hair was practically bouncing in his skin. He was seeing him; the small blonde was seeing him. Roxas was seeing him, not looking through him like all the other times he came into the café. And Demyx was having trouble containing his excitement. He ran a slightly tanned hand through his mane of hair, styled as a clever combination of a mullet and mowhawk. Not only was Roxas seeing him, but he was smiling at him. The smaller blonde was obviously reserved, but that didn't mean he wasn't smiling at Demyx, because he certainly was.

And Demyx reached the counter. The boy balanced on his heels, that radiant grin, still plastered on his face. The small blonde chuckled, pulled out a little notebook and removed the pencil held between his ear and head.

Demyx's eyes widened at this. He couldn't believe he failed to notice that Roxas held his pencil with his ear. That was so adorable to him. The taller blonde was having trouble containing himself, he wanted to jump up and down and give Roxas a giant hug. He took a deep breath.

"What can I do for you?" The smaller blonde asked lightly, casually. His pencil at the ready to jot down Demyx's words, as to not mess up the order. Roxas cursed himself for not memorizing the order from before now, but the tall blonde; he had just never noticed him. He could make up for that in a few days, hoping that Demyx was one of those guys who got the same thing every day.

"Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino Blended Beverage." Demyx stated, pronouncing the name of the beverage correctly. He was quite proud of himself. "Please!" He added quickly.

The small blonde had already began jotting down the boy's order and thinking of what he would need to make it when Demyx blurted out "Please!" giving the boy a start. Roxas laughed it off, and grinned at the boy. "Take a seat, I'll bring it out in a few." Roxas took to humming a tune, and mixing Demyx's drink, for some reason, taking extra care as it came to the appearance of the beverage. He snatched a chocolate cookie from the store of them that Kairi made this morning in a napkin, and walked with a spring in his step to Demyx's table.

The tall blonde had taken a seat close to a window, strange, seeing as though it was raining, but Demyx seemed content. The taller blonde beamed again when he caught sight of Roxas, carrying the platter with one hand, a napkin clothed cookie in the other. The smaller blonde placed the cookie on the platter and used his now free hand to placer the drink in front of Demyx.

"One Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino Blended Beverage," Roxas then took hold of the cookie from the platter and presented it to the taller blonde. "And a cookie for how well you played yesterday, on me." The small blonde let himself smile, seeing how the other's seemed to expand when Roxas smiled at him. He mentally slapped himself again, berating himself for such thoughts since he was in a relationship with Sora. He tangled with the idea for a moment, and then convinced himself that it was okay to look at other guys. It wasn't like he was cheating or anything.

"Aw! For me!" Demyx was having an increasingly difficult time controlling an overwhelming urge to attack this boy in a smothering hug. "Thank you so much!" He quickly bypassed the drink and took a bite of the cookie. Then he noticed Roxas still standing there, smiling at him. "Did you really think I did that well?" His mouth still a bit full from the cookie. He closed his mouth and smiled awkwardly, the cookie, making his mouth look a bit deformed.

The smaller boy rested his elbows on the table and couldn't help laughing at the display. The boy was just so cute. "Yeah, you were great." The taller blonde finished his bite of the cookie and was smiling again, slight shaking his head from side to side. Roxas let out another chuckled and the orbs on his head accidently stumbled to meet Demyx's. There was the sense of adoring in the eye contact that they shared, the taller blonde's oceanic teal eyes sending the admiring feelings, and the smaller blonde's blue eyes indulging in the light, new experience. Sora didn't look at him like that anymore.

The smaller boy's eyes dropped at that thought, and Demyx noticed. With that lame smile plastered on his face, Demyx pushed his cookie toward the boy. "Roxas, want a bite?" He hoped Roxas would catch the meaning behind the nice gesture, and it would lighten his spirits. The cookie was quickly snatched up by a pale hand, causing the taller boy's smile to spread just a bit more. He had to refrain from bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Thanks, Demyx." Roxas pushed the remaining cookie back toward the boy, that coy little smile back on his face. He ran a hand, quickly through his fair blonde locks, and looked back toward the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from work!" The sandy blonde quickly blurted out, realizing that this is where Roxas works, not where he plays. His teal eyes grew wide with shock at the idea he could get Roxas fired.

The little outburst pulled Roxas right out of the funk of thinking of Sora. The small blonde let himself laugh for a moment. Demyx didn't understand, but decided he could laugh too. Roxas smiled at the teal eyed companion and figured that he wouldn't mind seeing this guy often, so he made a proposition.

"So, I could possibly pull a few strings to get Boss Lady to let you play again," He paused, and gathered up his platter. Demyx grew that wide obnoxious smile again. "If, you want that is."

"Of course, I want!" Came the tall boy's obnoxiously loud response. He could no longer hold back his excitement. Demyx practically threw himself out of his seat, and almost smothered the blonde in front of him. Then he realized what he was doing, and calmly analyzed the situation as it came to the small blonde's response.

Roxas was blushing ferociously at the close proximity, and did what any normal boy would do, hugged back, letting himself grow a goofy grin to go along with Demyx's. The two boys then broke the embrace, and Roxas scratched the back of his head, cheeks still tinted pink.

"So, I'll tell Boss Lady, and you should get a call by the end of the day." The boy picked up the delivery platter and left the table by the window, where it had just stopped raining, and things were looking brighter already.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Reviews are very much appreciated. Well they would be, If I actually got some. But Don't Worry! I'll continue Reviews or No Reviews.<p>

Axel: *Glares at Alyxa* Seriously?

Alyxa: What? I like DemRoku and AkuRoku. Sue me.

Axel: *Continues to glare*

Alyxa: There's enough Roxas to go around.

Roxas: No, Alyxa. Just no.

Alyxa: I love you Roxy!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: You don't know how happy it makes me to see that some people read this. Your reviews are highly appreciated! :D Without further adieu, I shall continue with my story of DemRoku.

* * *

><p>It had been a bad night at home. It seemed after the taste of attention that Roxas had experienced by merely conversing with Demyx, it was growing painfully obvious how much Sora didn't want to have anything to do with him. As soon as Roxas got home, Sora was on his way. "Meeting up with Riku, Be home eventually." The brunette had a spring in his step, a genuine smile on his face, and eyes bright with expectation. But the boy didn't notice the blonde's lack of happiness, the way his eyes dropped whenever Sora mentioned Riku, and the pretend smile that was almost a grimace upon his face. The door closed behind the brunette and Roxas sighed, frowning. He considered having the sandy blonde from the coffee shop over sometime, or going out with him. Maybe Sora would realize what it was like to have no attention whatsoever. Perhaps Roxas could leave refrigerator notes and everything. He quickly pushed that idea aside. The blonde wasn't going to use Demyx like that, but he really could use a friend.<p>

Now, it was about midday, and according to smaller blonde's calculations, the musician would be here any moment, prepared to play a soft tune for the patrons of the café. Roxas was prepared, his pen in his right hand, his little notepad in the other, ready to take the blonde's order. The barista had considered making the drink from the day beforehand, but Demyx struck him as a guy who liked variety, as it came to small things. His blue eyes watched the door like a hawk, preparing for the entrance of the perky tall blonde.

This was it. The small blonde was going to be watching the entire time, for Demyx had finally gotten his attention. Truthfully, this was the first time in a while the tall blonde had felt nervous. He danced on the balls of his heels for a moment and then rounded the corner. This was his one chance, to blow the boy's mind or catastrophically fail. He gulped, a small smile always on his face, and expanded it into a rather large grin. He quickly checked out his wardrobe choice, a black button down that hugged his form nicely, black skinny jeans, a striking blue belt, and black converse to go along with it. He wore his lucky shark tooth around his neck for good measure. He convinced himself he could do it, and headed toward the door. If all else failed, hopefully the little blonde would offer him another cookie, that would be nice in itself.

The door budged a bit, and a tall blonde dressed in all black entered, holding a guitar case in one hand, using the other to open said door. The barista's grin expanded dramatically, smiling at the sight of the musician. The opposing boy's grin was already huge, but expanded a bit more at the sight of the barista. If Roxas wasn't convinced before, he was now. There was something between the two. He wasn't necessarily sure what it was, but it was new, and different, and a bit fun.

Demyx placed his guitar case in front of the stool situated at the front of building, stuck his thumbs in his back pocket, and bounced over to the counter, the nervousness gone, now that he caught sight of his little barista boy. "Hey Roxas!" He practically squealed, as he leaned on the counter.

The little blonde laughed, smiling at his new favorite patron. "Would you like a coffee before you perform?" He inquired; contented on the small question he got to ask everyone.

The sandy blonde looked up, to the menu posted above the boy's head. Two particular things caught his eye. Maybe he should ask Roxas his opinion. Roxas wouldn't think he was weird for getting tea from a coffee shop, would he? Demyx mildly freaked out, and the blonde noticed the concern displayed on the musician's face.

"Demyx?" He attempted to obtain the boy's attention. "Demyx?" Roxas waved his hand in front of Demyx's face, causing the boy to break out of his trance.

"Huh!" The tall blonde jerked, and laughed at himself. "What?" Roxas smiled and pointed to the menu above his head with his pen. "Oh. What do you suggest, Roxas?" The small blonde grinned excitedly at the opportunity to give his opinion. Of course he'd push his newest favorite beverage, which wasn't a coffee at all, but a tea.

"Shaken Iced Passion Tea!" He blurted, causing Demyx to laugh at the outburst. The sandy blonde had managed to find something the boy was excited about. He resisted the urge to dive over the counter and squeeze the boy in an extremely special hug. The blonde's cheeks grew a tad crimson, and he smiled shyly. "Sorry." He shrugged.

"Don't be!" Demyx practically shrieked, his grin just as big as before. "That sounds amazing! I'd love to try it!" He let himself jump up and down for a moment. Roxas laughed. "You got excited about something! I love it!" The sandy blonde added, before turning to prance to his usual table. He didn't have to start until one, so he planned on spending as much of that time as possible with the little blonde barista.

Roxas went about making the beverage. All the while, thinking of what Demyx said. How he loved it when Roxas seemed excited, and how Sora never said or did anything when Roxas seemed interested in something. He told himself that this was just ridiculous, that he and Sora were in a committed relationship and that things like this get boring once in a while. Sora and Roxas were just having a boring phase, it had to get better, but that didn't mean he couldn't be friends with Demyx, right? He cursed himself for even thinking of tempting himself that way, but the sandy blonde was such a breath of fresh air, that Roxas could deal with it.

By the time the small blonde had the tea ready, he was prepared to ask the boy to hang out sometime, as friends. He swiftly grabbed a napkin clad cookie but held it behind his back, so that Demyx couldn't see it. He wanted it to be an actual surprise this time.

Little did he know, Demyx was planning to ask Roxas to 'hang out' as well. The tall blonde was planning a get together with his roommates, and naturally wanted some form of a date, even if it was a friend, and Roxas filled the bill. He told himself to calmly ask the boy and not to be clingy if he said yes.

"Roxas!" He shouted when he caught sight of the boy with his drink. The little blonde smiled and continued his way over.

" One Shaken Iced Passion Tea for my favorite customer," he added for affect, "and one cookie!" He quickly revealed the sugary snack that Demyx had not seen and as soon as he placed it on the table, he was glomped. Demyx could not quite hold back that excitement, but Roxas didn't seem to mind, except for the light blush upon his cheeks, when they parted.

"You are by far my favorite barista!" Demyx said in a sing-song tone, taking a sip of the beverage. "And you have the best taste in drinks ever!" He added, still partially singing the words.

Roxas couldn't help but be quite proud of himself, and the bit of pride he just gained, supplied the confidence he need to ask this next question. "So, Demyx," he started off shyly, "Do you, I don't know, want to hang out sometime, like when I'm not working?"

Demyx calmed himself, though he was rocking back and forth in his chair, he didn't want to ruin it by attacking the boy. "Yes!" He answered quickly. "I have a great idea! My roommates and I are throwing a party! You could come and we could hang out!" Demyx decided to push the envelope a little more after seeing Roxas still smiling as he told him about the party. "I could text you the details, if you'd like." He added, grinning like a goof ball at the little blonde.

Roxas smirked, pulled the pen from behind his ear, jotted his number down, and tore the paper off and gave it to the boy. "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And there it is. I am begging for reviews. Yes, begging. Please! :)<p>

Demyx: OOOH! I LOVE THIS SO FAR! *Victory Dance* SO people should totally review!

Roxas: I can't lie. I'm kind of enjoying this myself. *small smile* So I guess you guys should review, and stuff...

Alyxa: Thanks for the enthusiasm Roxas. And Demyx, You're awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Story updated in light of DemRoku Day! Woo! 9/13. For all you DemRoku fans, this story is dedicated.

* * *

><p>Sora actually stayed home this evening, and greeted the blonde with a rather uncharacteristically of late, affectionate embrace. He held Roxas at arm's length away from him, a serious expression now on his face. "Roxas, we need to talk."<p>

Despair, complete utter despair is what the blonde felt at the moment. His heart dropped to his stomach, and flipped thrice. His jaw hung slightly agape and an extremely heavy weight suddenly consumed his form. His eyes widened, and his form stiffened. The brunette offered a small smile as to comfort him, but Roxas wouldn't look directly at the blue orbs so similar to his. He'd seen it coming, of course, he'd mentally tried to prepare himself for Sora's inevitable departure from his life, but he didn't expect it to hurt quite so much as it did.

The brunette swiftly walked the boy over to the couch, heaving one arm around the blonde's shoulder, and sat them both down. He began rubbing the boy's back with the hand that was previously around his shoulder, again, trying to calm and relax said boy. Roxas was still in shock, the moment was coming quickly, and Sora knew he knew about Sora's lack of interest as of late. But being the kind guy he was, Sora wouldn't end it without making things right, as right as they could be that is.

Soon Sora's ministrations on his back became less comforting, less friendly, and more sensual. He applied both hands to the blonde's back and closed the space between the two of them. He kissed the blonde's cheek, and then his jaw, leading to his chin, and eventually attached pale lips to his own. Sora stopped his work on the boy's back, and placed his hands on Roxas' chest. He pushed gently downward, and had Roxas lying on his back, their mouths still attached.

Roxas did nothing, except go along with it. Sora wanted break-up sex, so he'd give it to him. The brunette wanted to use him one last time before he threw him away, then so be it. Roxas wanted everything but to be where he was now, under his soon to be ex-boyfriend. He wanted to be at the coffee shop, prancing about like nothing was wrong, seeing the sandy blonde with shining teal eyes, and hearing the boy strum the guitar while he made beverages for the patrons. He wanted someone to talk to, to tell his woes to, and to hold him. Roxas wanted for this to be over, and to not be so hurt about Sora leaving him for Riku. He just wanted to be gone, at least for a while.

* * *

><p>Roxas awoke feeling groggy, firstly, he realized that this was not his bed. The blonde was lying on the couch with a small blanket covering him, and then he realized his was naked. Then a knife was plunged into his heart, because last night, Sora had broken up with him, and they had sex. The worst kind, break-up sex. He sat up, and peered around the room, looking for any sign of the brunette. He caught sight of some sort of note on the coffee table and snatched the slip of paper in order to examine its contents.<p>

"Hey Roxas, I've packed my things, and I've gone. This is your house after all, so I'm moved in with Riku, until I find a place to stay that is." The blonde thought it was pitiful that Sora couldn't admit to being in love with Riku. "I didn't want this to be harder than it is, that's why I didn't stay until you woke up. Goodbyes are so much easier this way." Roxas rolled his eyes at the sentiment, thinking of how Sora didn't care too much about his feelings when he was screwing him one last time. "PS—We can still be friends if you want; you know how to contact me. I'll always love you, Roxas."

Roxas thought of contact, then his phone, and then he cursed himself. Demyx was supposed to text him last night. Roxas wrapped the blanket around his waist and began the frantic search for his pants. He found them under the couch, and pulled out his phone and pulled on his jeans. The cellular device read, Three New Messages. He glanced at them, one from Kairi, telling him to come in at eleven today, and the other two from an unknown number. He checked the first.

"Hey! XD It's Demyx! :D I can't believe I'm texting you! AHH! *Victory Dance* So The Party is this weekend, and if you want I could just pick you up from the café before it starts! Which it starts at 11:00 P.M. On Friday! XP Let me know! :)"

The blonde smiled at the idea of Demyx doing a *victory dance* just because he text Roxas. He would go to this party, become friends with Demyx, and hopefully move on with his life. He read the second message from the same number.

"ROXAS! It's very urgent that you call me as soon as you see this message! It's a matter of life and death! DX I just heard something that I need to tell you about NOW!"

Demyx seemed distressed in the message, so Roxas quickly called the number displayed on the cellular device to reach the sandy blonde.

The phone ringed not two times before an extremely obnoxious voice answered, "ROXAS! Are you okay! Have you seen Sora? Oh, I hope I'm not too late." Demyx's voice answered.

"Demyx, he broke up with me." The blonde stated, sadness invading his tone of voice.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know until yesterday you had a boyfriend, and then my friend said something about Sora dumping Roxas for Riku, and uh…I was trying to warn you." The voice on the other line grew less loud, and more remorseful.

"Demyx, it's okay. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know when." Roxas sighed and sniffled once, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

"Roxas," Demyx paused, "please don't cry."

The little blonde, snickered lightly at this sentiment and sighed again. "Thanks, Demyx."

"For what?" The sandy blonde was thoroughly confused. He'd simply asked Roxas not to cry.

"For being a good friend, and for caring." Roxas explained, figuring that Demyx's flighty attention span didn't connect the dots of asking him not to cry, relating to caring.

"Roxas," the musician sighed. "You deserve that much."

"Visit me at work?" The small blonde questioned, feeling a tad better. "I go in at eleven."

He could hear the smile on Demyx's face as he responded. "You can count on it."

Roxas flipped his phone shut and got up, pulling the blanket over himself, and walked into the bathroom. He told himself that it was time to wash the Sora off of himself, and wash the brunette out of his life. He should get to move on too.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Roxas and Sora have broken up, and Roxas believes he should be able to move on. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm kind of sad there's like only a bit of Demyx in it. I looked at the date and was like, OH CRAP. Must update in honor of such a special day. So do me a favor and review, please. :)<p>

Demyx: Aw, I can't believe that we have a day dedicated to us, Roxas! This is so cool!

Roxas: It's rather amusing, I'll admit.

Alyxa: Roxas, your enthusiasm is overwhelming and Demyx, you're lovely as always.

Demyx: Thanks Alyxa! *jumping up and down with excitement*

Roxas: Your sarcasm is appreciated, Alyxa. *small smile*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm feeling generous, so I'm updating this. :D

* * *

><p>He was bouncing on his heels, a stupendous grin upon his face. Perhaps he was pushing the boundaries a bit, but thought that Roxas could use some cheering up. He recommended the Shaken Iced Passion Tea, so Demyx asked the auburn haired girl behind the counter, also his part time boss to make one, so that Roxas would feel better. She had asked what was wrong and Demyx explained that he and his boyfriend had broken up.<p>

"Poor Roxy," She had spoken before returning to preparing other customers' orders. Demyx also asked to borrow a platter, for show, and he also purchased a cookie for the boy. He was going to reenact what Roxas always did for him. His teal eyes locked onto his target.

Roxas opened the door and what he saw caused a smile to grace his features. The mulleted boy stood with a platter on his arm, raised equal to his head, a large glass of a pinkish drink standing upon it. The boy wore a tight fitting black music tee, hugging his toned chest. He also wore black skinny jeans with the same teal belt from the other day. They showed off his legs nicely, toned, lean and long. The sharktooth necklace dangled around his neck. The little blonde allowed himself to stare a moment and enjoy all that this boy had to offer. He was single now after all, and Demyx seemed to want nothing but to please him. And judging by that body, the tall blonde could do so very well.

The small blonde shook his head at the thoughts. He told himself he would not let Demyx be the rebound guy. No, he would not pursue another relationship unless he was positively ready to take that step. He beamed at the boy holding the platter, who started to walk toward him. Roxas took this as an invitation to sit where the sandy blonde usually sat, waiting for the taller boy to arrive.

"One Shaken Iced Passion Tea!" Demyx blurted out as he reached the table at which the smaller boy sat. Roxas laughed a bit for he was becoming accustomed to the musician's excitable outburst. The taller boy sat the drink before the barista and then theatrically revealed the cookie on the platter. "And one cookie for my favorite barista!" He continued, placing the platter on the table, and Roxas couldn't help the smile that just wouldn't leave his face. The little blonde lept from his seat and practically glomped the musician.

Truthfully, the blonde was feeling awfully horrid about his break up with Sora, and this gesture of kindness and attention, filled his broken heart with joy.

"Thanks Demyx." He said as he embraced the taller boy. "Thanks so much." Demyx just held the boy back, a stupid grin plastered on his face. It looked like his plan to cheer up Roxas worked, and he got a hug out of it. Demyx was unable to contain the animated laughter that escaped his throat.

Roxas broke the hug, and stood before the sandy blonde. He was snickering as well, "Now, Demyx, Just what do you find so funny?" Blue eyes engaged in a playful glare at the musician.

Demyx simply placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward, grinning at the boy. "I just get excited when you're happy. I can't help it!"

The two sat and talked for a while, Roxas often telling stories about himself and Sora, and the good times they shared. Demyx would smile at the happy memories of the two. Roxas then started getting into the depressing part of their relationship, how Sora ignored him, and only showed excitement around Riku. At these moments, Demyx wanted nothing more than to destroy the boy who made his Roxas frown. But he retained that always smiling demeanor for Roxas, knowing that him being in a foul mood would only make things harder for Roxas. The smaller blonde was careful not to mention how Demyx made him feel all the things Sora didn't. But couldn't help the grin that happened upon his features when Demyx would compliment him, saying how he couldn't see why Sora would ignore such an extravagant person. Or why he would leave someone with the looks Roxas had. Demyx phrased these compliments in such ways so that Roxas wouldn't take them as come ons, but get the feeling behind it at the same time.

Kairi looked out to the two boys. Roxas was over an hour late to coming behind the counter for work, but she saw the way the taller blonde he sat with made him smile, considered how Sora had broken up with him, and decided to let it slide. This time. She smiled and took a patron's order. Maybe things would work out for the two. Kairi was never one to tempt fate, and she felt that Demyx and Roxas discovering one another, could be nothing but fate. "I'm sure as hell not paying him for today though. I'm not that nice." She whispered to herself, grinning at the thought.

"So, are we still on for the party?" Demyx asked, afraid that Roxas may back out because of his break up with Sora.

"Of course, Demyx." The small blond laughed. "I need to get out more anyway, especially since I'm single now."

"Well, then I'll make sure no meanies come near you." Demyx grinned. "Okay?"

The smaller blonde flashed a smile to the taller one. "Okay. I think you'll need to stay around me the whole time to accomplish that, okay?"

"As you wish." The taller one replied, that goofy grin never leaving his features.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So Roxas and Sora have broken up and Demyx is trying to be there for his small blonde love interest. Review please!<p>

Roxas: At least I'm not as emo as people usually portray me in this.

Demyx: I like kind of hyper Roxas!

Alyxa: Wow, Emo boy said something positive.

Roxas: If you don't review for anything, just tell Alyxa I'm not emo.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Oh well, this is embarrassing. I haven't updated this since October. I'm sorry, but it's here now. :) DEMROKU is amazing. Oh, it's time for the party.

* * *

><p>Demyx paced the hallway outside of Roxas' apartment. He had come to pick him up for the party, but now the sandy blonde's nerves were getting the best of him.<p>

The smaller blonde, on the other side of the door, was doing the exact same thing, pacing in his living room. He fought the urge to check his phone for the time again. He'd done it every five seconds beforehand. Demyx had five minutes to get there, if he were to be exactly on time.

The tall blonde grimaced, and then planted that lovely smile of his on his face.

The small blonde ran to the bathroom to do a final check on his ensemble. Black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck tee that hugged his form snuggly, a checkered belt hung round his hips and matching the style of the belt, on his left wrist was a band of the same fashion. He ran a hand through his blonde locks once more good measure and entered the living area just in time to hear a slight knock on the door.

Demyx pondered his choice of outfit. He sported vintage black jeans, looking no worse for wear, one of his various music tees, the teal belt he loved, and his lucky shark tooth necklace. He hoped that he could impress Roxas tonight, so that maybe one day, he'd give him a chance. He lifted his hand, and knocked on the slab of wood before him.

Roxas smiled as he opened the door. The sandy blonde beamed in return.

"Ready?" Demyx asked, holding out his hand to the small blonde.

"As I'll ever be," His eyes shined as he took hold of the others hand. The two made their way to the party.

* * *

><p>The chorus of new faces the small blonde encountered at once was vaguely overwhelming. There was an Axle, a Name In A Name, a Mars Luau, a Lark Scene, and he thinks a Tara. He was about to lose it when a familiar face showed up. The boy smiled in relief when he saw the recognizable slate hair and an overall uninterested look upon the owner of the hair's face. He ran from Demyx's side to practically crush the boy in a hug. The boy's face, usually expressionless, erupted into a smile. Roxas let go of his relatively antisocial friend.<p>

"Zexion, you don't know how good it is to see you." Roxas spoke as he broke the embrace.

"It's a pleasure to see you also, Roxas." Zexion let out a bit of a laugh. "What brings you to this gathering? If I recall correctly, your scene happened to be relatively near Sora's current location." He noticed the blonde's face drop. "It seems I've struck a nerve. Are you and Sora no longer in a relationship?"

"He left me," Roxas sighed, starring at the ground. "For Riku."

"My condolences. How tasteless of Sora. Your next relationship will be far more successful." Zexion attempted to encourage his friend.

"Zexion, you always know exactly what to say." Roxas smiled. Having been around the boy for several years and rooming with him freshman year of college, Roxas developed a quick converter in his head that translated whatever his slate haired friend said to something he could relate to.

What Roxas heard was, "Dude, I'm so sorry. Sora's an ass. You'll find a way better guy that won't do you like that."

"Well, if Sora's not here, then why are you present?" Zexion asked, genuinely curious of why Roxas was at the party.

"This musician that I met at the coffee shop where I work, actually, my new friend, Demyx, brought me. He wanted to cheer me up. He's been helping me through the process. You know, the Sora break up and all." The blonde smiled as he told his friend about the musician.

"Oh," Zexion paused. His brow furrowed as if he were deep in thought. "Demyx."

"Zexion," Roxas stated, his voice laced with concern. "You've never responded like a normal person before. Do you know Demyx?"

"Yes, he and I are acquaintances." The slate haired boy replied. "So to speak."

"Something tells me that's not the whole story." The blonde pried, cocking his head to the side. Zexion never hid anything from him.

"Your observation skills have grown immensely since we were first acquainted. And the conclusion you've drawn from said observation is indeed fact. I assume you would now like me to explain in detail exactly how I know our mutual associate."

But once he was caught, Roxas knew he would tell it all, so the blonde raised his eyebrows, relaxed his posture, and prepared for the extensive extemporaneous speech his friend was undoubtedly going to give. He knew he was hanging around Zexion too long to start using such vocabulary in his thoughts, and he simply responded with, "Yeah, Zexion, I'd like to know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So we figure out a little Zemyx history in the next chapter, and how our lovely Roxas feels about it. Prove your love for this ship with a review!<p>

Zexion: You spent an excessive amount of time on my dialogue, did you not?

Roxas: It's all those big words. Alyxa, your readers shouldn't have to have a dictionary out to read this. *smirks*

Alyxa: Roxy, I could still make you emo.

Zexion: I appreciate your time in developing my characterization through the use of dialogue.

Roxas: Yeah, some people make him out to be a total dumbass, when he's definitely the most intelligence.

Alyxa: Oh ROXY! I do have your love! *attacks Roxas with a hug*

Demyx: *sees Alyxa tackle Roxas* Did I miss something?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So it's summer now, and there has been a lot going on in my life. I'm sorry about how late this is.

* * *

><p>"You and Demyx were a couple?" Roxas asked, trying to sort out something tangible from the speech he'd just received from his slate haired friend.<p>

"Yes, we courted one another for a brief period of time."

"Wait, we?"

"The musician was quite charismatic. I am also not objective enough to deny his attractive physical attributes."

"And what happened?" The blond asked, wondering what could cause his friend's relationship with Demyx to fail. He seemed like such a nice guy.

"Demyx, after about a year, suggested that we wed. I could not accept his proposition and shortly after the relationship failed. I am not so proud as to declare that the relationship's demise was not of my own actions. Demyx claimed to be devoted to me and I would not marry him. He never hurt me, but I rejected him. That man would never intentionally cause harm to anyone."

"You didn't tell anyone about him."

"It was simply a bond. I could tolerate his company and he could tolerate mine. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Zexion. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you apologize for something you had no knowledge or influence of."

Roxas pulled the slate haired boy into a hug and whispered in his ear, "It's just something most humans say, when they learn of something that caused hurt to one of their friends." Roxas let the boy go and smiled.

"I'm grateful of the sentiment, Roxas." Zexion smiled, and then his azure eyes shot up, catching sight of a certain blonde heading in their direction. "The musician is coming this way, shall I leave?"

"No. I want my friends to exhibit cordial behavior toward one another."

"Impressive vocabulary. I will stay."

The musician had seen Roxas run off to greet someone he recognized immediately as Zexion. He smiled fondly at the happy memories the two shared. After a while, he decided to head over to the two boys, mostly to show Roxas he didn't plan on ditching him for the night. When he arrived, he casually swung an arm over the shorter blond's shoulders, examining the boy's face adoringly for a moment. He was smiling, and his eyes were bright with the contentment of the momement.

"Hey Roxas. Hey Zexion." Roxas looked at Demyx's face now that he had made his presence known. Demyx's usually carefree smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked at the slate haired man before him. Roxas wrapped an encouraging arm about the musician's waist, squeezing his abdomen reassuringly.

"Hello Demyx. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

"It's been a while."

"It has been an extended period of time."

There was a sufficient expanse of awkward silence and Roxas noticed the strain on his friends' faces. He offered a way out for the both of them. "Demyx? Would you like to dance?"

"Of course I would!" The musician shouted excitedly, dragging the blond to the dance floor.

Roxas cast a smile in Zexion's direction, who mouthed a simple, "Thank you," in response.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I think this story will be wrapping up in a few chapters, but then again, I always say that. And I'm not even sorry about what you are about to read. (If you read these ramblings at the end of my chapters.)<p>

Roxas: I remember when all Alyxa freaked out about was how perfect Demyx and Zexion where for one another. Guess not.

Alyxa: Haha Roxas. That is so very funny. You know what I remember, all those stories where you are an emo kid.

Demyx: Come on guys. This is ridiculous.

Roxas: Alyxa, you wouldn't.

Alyxa: I don't threaten.

Roxas: I'm sorry. That was mean.

Demyx: He's adopted.

Alyxa and Roxas: What?

Demyx: Are we not quoting the Avengers now?

Alyxa: We were, but ours made sense.

Tony Stark: And why didn't anyone quote me?

Alyxa: Excuse me while I die because Tony Stark is here.

Roxas: Performance issues. It's really not that uncommon.

Demyx: I think that's acceptable.


End file.
